


Merry Christmas, Matt

by AnimeYaoiFangirl100



Category: Death Note
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Gift Giving, Gifts, Hugs, M/M, Sweet, Time for giving, adorableness, happy time, take the PSP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeYaoiFangirl100/pseuds/AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though, just because most of the children - and Roger - didn’t feel like celebrating the holidays, didn’t mean that <i>all</i> of the children disliked them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Matt

Christmas at Wammy’s House was different. Yes, there were more children under one roof than one would normally find, but that was normal for an orphanage. However, with all the children that were stuck in that place, there was none that believed in Santa. There was more candy given out, but there was no extra cheer throughout the place. The founder, Quillish Wammy, had wanted all the youngsters to believe in Saint Nicholas and remain as innocent children for as long as possible, it just couldn’t be done. Not in a building full of genii.

They might not have believed in Santa, but the children did believe in Saint Nicholas, who was known as a Nikolaos the Wonderworker. His history always seemed to spread like wildfire around the Christmas season. Saint Nicholas was a Christian saint - like his name suggests - and a Greek bishop who had a knack for giving gifts in secret, and was then used as the base for the modern day Santa Claus. Even the youngest members of the orphanage knew about the true nature of Christmas and refused to believe in Santa because of what they would hear from the older students. Despite the protests that he would give, Quillish would watch as the newest orphans chose not to celebrate the holiday. It saddened the old man greatly, but he couldn’t do much about that, seeing as he never seemed to be at the orphanage anymore. The only thing that he could do, however, was give a gift to L(who would then insist that there was no need to celebrate Christmas, but he would accept the gift anyway).

He couldn’t force the children to celebrate it if they didn’t want to. Though he did suggest to Roger that he do something special for them on the holiday. 

Just because it was a suggestion didn’t mean that it was one that was taken to heart. Though, just because most of the children - and Roger - didn’t feel like celebrating the holidays, didn’t mean that _all_ of the children disliked them. Mello, for instance, had always enjoyed Christmas. He had believed in Santa Claus once - when he still lived with his parents, and he had been a child and it was for _one_ year before he had pieced things together - but that didn’t mean anything. Even if he didn’t believe in Santa, why couldn’t he celebrate Christmas? Getting gifts from Santa wasn’t what it was all about. 

Getting gifts period wasn’t it. Gifts were nice, yes, but that wasn’t important. Spending time with those special to you was what the holiday was about. Though, since giving was a good share of the day anyway, Mello had taken it upon himself to go out and get a gift(to Hell with Roger and his dumb rules).

Mello - now thirteen - fiddled with the carefully wrapped box behind his back for a few moments. It wasn’t like him to hesitate about something, but now he was having second thoughts. What if he didn’t like it? He looked forward, his blue eyes lingering on the redheaded boy that was stretching out on the couch and acting like he was trying to watch the television(it was pretty obvious that he wasn’t). 

“Matt.” His voice came out sharper than he had intended, but it still caught the others attention. He, along with others in the room, turned his head towards the blonde. The pre-teen gave a small frown, he hadn’t meant to get the attention from others, but whatever. As long as he had Matt’s attention. “Come here.” 

Giving a shrug, the boy that was one year his junior - despite being only three months older, Mello was still going to use that - got up and made his way towards Mello. His blue eyes were somewhat squinted as he tried to pass by the window without getting sun in his eyes. Obviously he had forgotten his goggles in his room again. However, he perked up and his eyes widened to their normal size when he got within a few feet of the other. 

“What is it?” Matt asked. 

“Well, seeing as it’s Christmas and all, here.” Mello said, pushing the box towards the smaller boy and watching his face contort in shock. 

“You didn’t have to, Mello.” He said, looking from the box to Mello and back at the box. Which, in turn, Mello had no choice but to roll his eyes. 

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. You deserve a good Christmas, so I got you something. Now don’t just stare at it. Open it! It’s not going to bite you.” So, Matt being Matt, he went to work ripping the green paper that kept him from his prize. Matt, upon seeing what his gift was, almost dropped it and he found himself gaping at his friend. 

A brand new - never before opened - PSP lay in his hands. His lips moved, as if he was going to say something to Mello, but his vocal cords refused to work. Matt just couldn’t find the words to express what he was feeling. There was no way that Mello could have... But he obviously did. He never would have thought that Mello would get him something, and something so precious... 

“There are a couple games for it in my room.” The blonde offered, stopping the other from having to find words to fill his mouth and express what he felt. The look on Matt’s face- Mello couldn’t help but smile. Of course he loved it. Why did he ever doubt it? If it made the other look like that, Mello would pay that again and more. Though getting the _more_ would prove to be troublesome... Mello would still do it.

Matt was one of the few who had lived with his family for a while. Almost all of the orphans had lived with their parents at some point, but Matt had stayed with them longer than most. He had celebrated Christmas every year. And, even though he was a genius, he had still pretended to believe in Santa so that his parents would dote on him even more. Even though Mello wasn’t so sure if Matt had really been pretending. 

All he knew was that Matt had cried on his first Christmas at Wammy’s, and he didn’t want that to happen ever again. If it made Matt happy, then he was happy.

Without a word having left his mouth, the redhead lurched forward and tackled the other boy in a hug. All without dropping his present, of course. The blonde let out a startled sound as he suddenly found himself trapped in an embrace on the floor, and under the eyes of a handful of other kids. Though Mello didn’t find himself minding that much as he heard the other repeatedly whisper ‘thank you’ in his ear, and he especially didn’t mind when he felt a sudden wetness on his neck that could only be tears. 

And they were tears. Tears of happiness. 

Mello didn’t mind it. He even wrapped his arms around the other in return, and that is only something that he would do for Matt. 

He was just happy that Matt had liked his gift so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am aware that it's really late, but, you know, _better late than never_. I spent my day watching movies with my parents after unwrapping presents - I got a book, The Breakfast Club, the new One Republic CD, and a shirt(this morning) - and I only had time to hurry up and do this! I have another one in mind but that will have to be a late present for you guys! 
> 
> I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas<3


End file.
